Production machines capable of being automated frequently comprise a large number of modules or function elements. FIG. 1 shows a production machine of this kind in symbolic form. This production machine serves for example to manufacture tablet blisters. A feeder or extractor is provided here as an input station. This is then followed by a production station 1, an intermediate station and a production station n. An output station is arranged at the end of the production track, said output station being realized for instance by a packer or stacker. From the external observer's perspective, these modules are spatially arranged in this sequence.
In order to record the functional relationship between these individual modules, it is advantageous to set up a corresponding mechatronic model. Such a model is illustrated in simplified form in FIG. 2. Here, the mechatronic model not only comprises the actual mechanical components such as the unwinder, production stations and output stations, but also virtual components like the production master, buffer and virtual gears. The mechatronic model further shows the signal flow between these function elements.
For the purposes of translation into a control project, the individual function elements, which can also be described as technological objects, are stored in one or more lists corresponding to FIG. 3. The individual technological objects can be displayed and edited in such a list of tree-like structure. In particular, the individual technological objects can be parameterized there and are interconnected with other technological objects. In this way, a complete system can be configured and parameterized. The disadvantage of this list representation is, however, that the operator can only cope with systems up to a certain level of complexity, and that the functional relationships between the individual technological objects can be represented with only a limited degree of clarity and logical coherence.
The list in FIG. 3 is an alphanumeric list in which the technological objects or components of an automation project are represented and defined for a production machine for example. The list contains details about interdependencies between the technological objects resulting from what is known as “linking”
An industrial controller based on technological objects capable of being distributed is known from the publication EP 1 182 528 A2. The technological objects can be interconnected to form more complex technological objects. To this end a graphical user interface is available, among other resources.
The further publication US 2002/0022895 A1 shows a system configuration editor for programming and configuring a machine control system. A graphical user interface facilitates the configuration of logical and electrical functions. In this way, for example, connections representing actual physical linkages can be created using a mouse.